Makoto was her name
by Funeral Doll
Summary: UPDATE CH.8 IS UP! When Makoto's Reborn self is put into the FF8 world what will happen,And what happens when she finds who she was onces?...
1. Sunrise

Konnichi wa minna-san this is my first fanfic so its not very good lol I would really like it if you would read and conment please don't be to mean -.-' ::sob:: k! well go ahead and read on warning there is some really stupid jokes in this and it may end up being a hentai because I always end up doing that gomen well enjoy laughing at the story and oh ya Mako is changed in this so please if you don't like her being changed I don't think you should read on  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
sunrise  
  
The Large sun had just begun to rise blocking the once silver Moon it lightened the once dark night sky making the small stars disappear over the large school Balamb Garden. The sun shown through the large windows into a large classroom filled with student's at large desks the bell had already rung and the teacher was now taking role.  
  
"Asahes" the young teach started off "here!" a voice came form the right side of the room. At the left side of the class all the way in the back two girls where whispering about one of there crushes. "Come on Rinoa come on tell him how you feel!" a girl with chin length hair tried to push the other girl to talk about it leaving the second girl blushing her dark eyes glittered at the thought of the young man she had come to love. "Rinoa chan you should really tell him may be you two can go to the autumn ball together!" the girl smiled giggling at the thought.  
  
She moved one of the loss bangs of hers and smiled again at Rinoa "Selphie chan I don't know" the blushing Rinoa said in her shy voice "Rinoa Heartilly" the teach called out. Rinoa jumped up in surprise and blushed seeing everyone turn to her "Here Ma'am" she said and sat down wanting to disappear.  
  
"Heartilly, you did not need to stand up you know" the teacher said.  
  
As a girl opened the door falling into the class room her papers and pencil's fell everywhere desperately she tried to gather her stuff going onto her knees a small sob came out of her little pink lips and tears started to fill her Emerald green eyes, "this is just not my day.." The girl whispered. The teacher glared down at the girl. "Ms. Kino your late! And on your first day to!" the teacher said not helping the girl pick her stuff up.  
  
The teacher just walked over to the board and stared to write soon the close door opened and a tall young man about the same age as everyone else in the class. His dark brown hair covered some of a scar near his forehead he was dresses in brown pants a white shirt with a brown jacket over it a silver necklace and gloves. And cress crosses belt over his pants. The teacher glared at him  
  
"Mr.Leonhart, this is the third time this week!" the teacher looked down at the girl who was still on her knees trying to find her necklace that had fallen. " Ms. Kino I guess you wont have Detention alone" she said pointing over to the young man who looked at the girl wondering what she was doing on the floor.  
  
"Oh great!" she mumbled under her breath looking down at the ground her knee length brown hair shown in the light dropped around her thin well shaped body. The young man noticed this and walked over to her kneeling next to her "what are you doing?" he asked trying hard not to say a mean joke about it. She looked at him, her eyes where a lot likes his eye color. "I lost my necklace, I have to find it" she said trying to hold back a sob, the bell had rang leaving the two alone. as she tried to find her necklace, he stud up putting a hand into his pocket pulling out a silver chained necklace with a stone the color of the girls eyes and shaped like a heart. "Is this yours" he said in a husky voice and dropped it on the floor next to her. She looked at it and picked it up jumping up facing him.  
  
"THANK YOU!!"  
  
she said her eyes smiled at him as her soft sweet pink lips formed a smile "whats your name?" he asked. "Oh gomen!" she said blushing then bowed. "My name is Kino Makoto but you can call me Mako!" she gravid her stuff. "Oh.." He said grinning to himself at how funny she acted but he did think she was kinda cute "Umm and may I ask your name?" Mako said  
  
"its Squall.." He said before walking to the door. "Its lunch yea know" he said then he grinned to himself. "Oh yea forgot nice underwear.." He said laughing to himself and walked away. Leaving Mako looking confused and blushing as she looked around she felt a breeze at her back the she turned to find a long cut up her skirt revealing her light pink underwear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well finished with Chapter one ^.^ I think its cute so far but I want to know what u people think you go ahead and coment your hearts out! Oh ya and so u people know I REALLY suck at spelling telling you know. 


	2. To begin

Well I finished the first chapter and now on the second I hope you will like this chapter or else ::has knife:: well any coments would be nice and remember I do not own FF8 or Sailor Moon chars even though I wish I did lol well enjoy Chapter 2 k! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
To Begin  
  
" Oh my god!"  
  
she screamed out her face rose red as she ran out of the class room and to her room she plopped on her bed closing her eyes letting her long lashes brush her pale cheeks "why do these things always happen to me!" she said as a nock came to her door, she jumped up.  
  
" Coming!" she slipped on a new skirt and walked over to the door as she slowly opened the door to find Squall standing there a little grin on his face. She glared at him knowing inside of him he was laughing at her.  
  
" Why are you over here don't you have to go to lunch or somthin"  
  
she said in a mad voice. He laughed lightly at this. "What's so funny Leonhart san?!" her anger reaching its limit. He smiled "Your face is to sweet for such a angry voice lill Mako" he said teasing her.  
  
"Leohart san, its Mako!" she said crossing her arms and pouting. "I will only call you Mako if you only call me Squall," he said leaning on the wall. She felt that she had made him dislike her. "Squall would you like to come inside" she asked remembering her manors. He did not answer just walked in and stud they're looking around her room finding it very plan a lot like his own, Mako closed the door and offered him a set in a chair in the corner of the small room.  
  
They both sat there not saying anything for about 10 minutes then finally someone broke the dead silence "So where have you come from?" he asked not really looking at her but at something that cot his eyes, something that laid on Mako's bed. "I really don't know." she answered trying to see what had cot his eyes, She slowly walked over to her bed and saw what it was, it was her long sword. She lifted it up it was half her size and had a long handle that had an Emerald at the middle and a dragon on the silver blade with the sigh of Jupiter on it. she then walked over to him her long sword in hand.  
  
" Is this what you where looking at?" she asked placing it on his lap. "It's yours," he asked. Mako nodded "Yes it is Squall" she said. He looked deep into her Emerald eyes. "Everything of yours has an Emerald like your eyes don't they" he said teasing her about her love for the stone. A bell started to ring "Oh crap, we have to go to training," he said not in the mood to deal with Seifer in training.  
  
She looked over at him noticing the anger on his face. "Huh?" she said not knowing how training is at Balamb garden was. Squall stud up and looked over at Mako " Yo Mako, we have to go now or are teach will kill us" he said not putting very much life in his words. Mako's Emerald eyes shown with joy at the thought of getting to train with others her age. "Ok! I cant wait!" she said running to the door and throwing it open not noticing a girl and a guy walking past the door, Mako just ran out running into the two before Squall could warn her. "Oh crap!" the young man said jumping out of the way but the girl was not as lucky Mako tripped and fell on to her, In the back around Squall has a large sweat drop.  
  
Mako blushed lightly at this and tried to help the girl up and clean her off. " Miss I'm sooooo sorry I did not mean to" Mako said bowing over and over. "Its ok don't worry about it!" she smiled at Mako. Mako looked at the young women about her age, She was an inch or two shorter then Mako. She had short blue hair hair and eyes that looked like a lovely blue stone or crystal. As well as a uniform just like the other girls at the school.  
  
"Well my name is Ami and this is Zell"  
  
the girl pointed at the young man about there age as well, taller then Mako as well as Ami. He has light blond hair that was spiked in the very front and the rest slicked back with a tattoo that goes from his forehead to an inch before his jaw on his left side and baby blue eyes. He had on an outfit that was close to the schools uniforms for the guys. "Yo" Zell waved a hand out then looked at Squall.  
  
"Squall you two are goin ta be late" Zell said pointing at the clock in the hall. "What about you two" Mako said looking at them confused. Ami smiled " The teacher sent us out to get bandages just in case" she said then looked at Zell. "Zell kun we should be going." She said nodding over at Mako and Squall. "Bye" she started to walk off. "Ya later!" Zell waved behind him as he went to catch up with Ami. Mako waved. "OK BYE!" she said then turned to Squall  
  
"Lead the way" she said smiling and ready to go. "Oh ok lets go now" Squall said pulling her arm and started to run. "Wow not so fast!" Mako screamed out almost tripping over her own feet. "Well sorry but we got to get there NOW!" he said making a sharp tern into the elevator and pressed the buttons. They both tried to catch their breaths. When the elevator door opened the two ran out their shoes clicking on the marble floor loudly, Far of they could here laughter and chatting. The two ran toward the sounds ending up in a large room (about the size of a football field and a half) The two ran into the group.  
  
Rinoa who was standing talking to three girls one with short blond hair the other shoulder length straight black hair and another with orange hair that was pulled back with a red tie. Rinoa looked over at Squall ready to wave to him and run over to him but then she saw Mako who was standing next to Squall. Jealousy over powered her she not even knowing the girl but hated her. "Who does she think she is!" Rinoa said turning red. The blond haired girl turned to look at Rinoa. "Who?" she said looking confused. " That girl over there is with Squall" Rinoa said bitterly.  
  
"Oh ya mean the new girl. well don't worry will take care of her for you! Wont we girls" she said looking over at the other two, They nodded as well. "Yea" the three said together leaving with Rinoa. " Leonhart, Kino! You two are late!" A tall man about 30 said glaring at the two. "Well get in your group Leonhart. And you Kino you will be in-group 10" he said. "Well why don't you go first Kino" he smiled looking at his clipboard. " Takosu!" he screamed out and a girl shorter then Mako moved out of the crowd. She had golden hair that was in two pigtails that had pink ribbons in the large curls and large blue eyes.  
  
Mako just stud there with wide eyes looking over this little girl about four years younger then her. "Takosu you will be fighting Ms. Kino" he said grinning slightly to himself. She nodded and held out a long fighting stick about a foot taller then herself, It matched her well being that it was light red. Her uniform was very different then what she had already seen on the other girls this indicated that she was in a lower group or just younger as you may say.  
  
"I'm Ren Takosu," she says as she bows. " I am honored to fight you."  
  
She said a small blush formed on her little cheeks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I hope you like 


	3. To Fight

uuuuuum no one cares but I think the story is going ok so far  
  
I don't own any of the people (again)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
To fight  
  
Mako bowed as well. " And my name is Makoto Kino but you may just call me Mako, It is also nice to meet you."  
  
She said winking at Ren. The teacher took the two to where they where to fight. "This is where you two will battle this out, So take fighting stance." He said as the two stud facing each other ready to fight. Mako unleashed her long sword from its case and held it out. Her face now became serious she would not play games even though she knew this girl would be weaker then herself.  
  
"GO!"  
  
his voice rang out. Mako was the first to charge moving at a top speed. Before she could even strike she heard a loud scream and stopped almost in midair. "NO DON'T HURT ME!" Ren screamed out putting her little hand over her eyes. Mako stopped and walked over to her putting her sword away and lifted a hand to show she was unarmed. "Kino is the winner!" the teacher said.  
  
Mako ran over to him. "I think I should be in a high group these kids are almost 5 years younger!" she said angrily "Fine Kino." a thought came to him. "Well I can see your such a "good" fighter that I think you should go into group 1!" he said grinning and taking her over to the group she was to join but the bell rang before she got to meet them. "Oh to bad training's over I guess you will meet your group next time." He said walking off leaving Mako alone. "  
  
Well." she looked over to a near by clock to find out that all of the schooling was over. She jumped up with joy. "Yay! I made it through one day!" then it hit her she had Detention. "Sob, I DON'T WANT TO GO!" she started to walk to the Detention room when suddenly three girls stud in her way she remembered seeing them in training but with another girl with black hair (Rinoa)  
  
"Hey girl!" the one with the short blond hair came up to her. This girl was about 3 or 4 inches taller then herself. "Who the hell do you think yea are?! Talkin to Squall and hittin on him?" She said glaring at Mako with her moving a stray peace of hair out of the way of her deep blue eyes. Mako just looked at them with wide eyes and back almost against the wall. " B- but." she tried to explain to the girl but the girl cut her words off before she could say anything else.  
  
"Squall does not need a little girl like you! Rinoa is whom he wants!" she said slapping Mako and pushing her hard into the wall. "I am not a little girl and" she said being cut off again. " How dare you speak back at me!" she hit Mako again making her fall to the ground and the other girls kicked her cutting her outfit and leaving bruises and bleeding as small tears fell from her closed eyes. " OH poor baby lookie we made her cry!" one of them said as they all started to laugh.  
  
"Well look at this as a warning! Stay away from Squall!" she glared down at the fallen Mako and started to walk away by the time Mako stud up and opened her eyes they where gone. "Crap." she whispered walking to the Detention door and slowly opening in. Inside Squall was sitting in the front of the room and the one girl with the blackish hair that was friends with the girls who had done this to her.  
  
"Miss Kino your late for your Detention."  
  
An old woman with gray hair up in a low bun and small glasses, shorter then Mako said looking at a clipboard. " It says you are here because you where late for your first class" she said a slight smile on her wrinkled peach face. "Well please take a set now" she said and sat down not noticing how badly she was beaten up. "Yes Ma'am" she said her voice barely gone.  
  
Rinoa passed her remembering who Mako was as well as the words of her friends and saw how bad she was hit. " Oh no they hurt her because of me!" she said to herself in her mind as she walked out. Mako walked to the end of the room taking a seat. She sat there her eyes closed and head on the desk. "This is not going my way is it. Why does everyone hate me so much" She whispered to herself as hot tears rolled down her pale cheeks and falling onto the desk.  
  
"Well Squall you may leave now your time is up" the old women said not looking up from her work and all the papers on her desk. Mako lifted her head from the desk and opened her eyes meeting her eyes was Squall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*  
  
* drum roll * will Mako ever get a nice day -.-''' 


	4. To Fall

Blah nothing really to say its just a really short chapter gomen  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
To Fall  
  
he looked at her for a long time then got up and walking to the door but he did not look back at her just walked out. She just sat there trying to ignore the pain all over her body. Finally she was told to leave but to her everything was now a blear she did not remember any of it anymore. Once she step foot out of the door she almost fainted but was cached by someone. When Mako looked up to see who caught her she was looking into a pare of sky blue eyes and then a sweet smile. It was a girl about her age with long golden blond hair that fell to about above her knees. She had the same outfit as the other girls just somewhat not the same. As Mako looked at this girl she thought she saw wings on the girl. " An angel." Mako said softly as she felt herself blackout.  
  
When Mako finally opened her eyes she was back in her dorm room staring at the white selling and the dancing shadows that the Trees played from outside. "What happened" She sat up felling a sharp pain in her side. "I guess it wasn't a dream," she said grabing her side and siting up. When she moved the white covers off her almost bare body now standing up she stud infront of a long mirror next to her bed and looked at herself, Only bandages covered her body. She pulled the small ties that held some of her hair on each side letting her hair fall loss onto her pale skin. She just stud there  
  
Till she looked at the clock on the other side of the room it was only 6:30 P.M "I was asleep for that long? And where did that angel go I didn't even learn her name." she said turning back to the mirror until there was a nock at her door. She just stud there not moving until it stopped then started again, She then smoothly walked over to the door and grabed a thin rob and slipped it on not bothering to tie it. At first she just fingered the silver handle then slowly opened the door. "Finally" a familiar voice come from the other side of the door. When she finally opened the door and there stud an inpatient Squall. " I've been nocken for like for half an hour." He glared down at Mako. Mako did not say anything she just left it open for him to enter then closed it. "Mako?" He said softly not understanding why she was not fighting back. "Sit please" she said as she sat in a chair infront of him. "What happed" Squall said walking over to her and looking her over. "Nothing now please sit." She said pointing to the seat behind him. He sat down but would not stop looking at her. "Would you like something to drink? or eat?" she said her eyes avoiding his. " I would like to know who did this to you." He said a serious expression on his face. "No one she said getting up but before she could go anywhere Squall grabbed her hand and stud up himself. "You can tell me Mako." He said. She pulled her hand away. "Just leave now!" she said not facing him her back to him. "What?" he gasped never expecting that to happen. " Not until you answer me I don't want you to get hurt like this..." He grabbed her arm and made her face him. "If you don't want me to get hurt then stay away from me!" She almost screamed out tears coming out. He looked at her confused his eyes almost looked hurt. She put a hand to her mouth finding that she had done something stupid. "I." Squall cut her off before she could give him an apology. He turned and walked out the door and slammed it not saying a word to her. "Sq.." she stopped herself and ran back to her bed as the hot tears still streamed down her pale cheeks.  
  
The next day she dragged herself to the shower and then dressed herself. "This is not going to be a good day today is it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~**~**~  
  
Small cliff hanger 


	5. Unforgiving

YAY! Thanks for the review * sobs * that really makes me want to make this story good! Well all try my best ok and hope you guys will keep reading! It means a lot to me!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5 Unforgiving  
  
Mako slipped her necklace into her pocket as she went to exit her room there was a small white note that laid on the floor, Mako leaned over and picked it up to her surprise it smelled of Lilly of the Valley. She unfolded the note to read:  
  
Dear Kino-san  
  
I am sorry for my friend's actions the other day. I hope this will not leave us as enemies.and I hope you wont tell Squall about this little thing.I think for your safety you should not come near Squall.because I don't want the girls to go after you ok.well I hope you have a nice day  
  
With love Rinoa  
  
Mako dropped the letter into the trash disgusted by the letter oh so she want me to act like nothings happed doesn't she. and still she asks me to STAY away from Squall. Mako thought angrily to herself as she opened the door and stepped out into the hall. She walked down the halls of the large school to her first class totally tuned out not noticing the many stairs she was receiving and if she had she wouldn't really care She suddenly turned as she heard. "WHAT DA HELL ARE YA LOOKIN AT BAKA'S!!!!" An angry red-faced Zell was standing a couple steps behind Mako. She blinked at him then laughed lightly. "Mako-chan why are ya walkin alone" he looked over his shoulders as the people still staring. "And what did ya do to get everyone's attention like this?." Mako thought to herself  
  
I guess those girls wanted everyone to know that they beat the crap out of me.  
  
Instead of saying anything about it she smiled at him "Its because I'm new and I have different hair" she grabbed a hand full of her hair which was like shimmering bronze waves that reached almost to her knees. "Not many girls have such long hair." She smiled and he smiled back. "Oh and your also a cute girl" he nodded "just don't tell Ami I said that" he winked and assorted her to class both laughing and talking on the way there. "Well this is your first class" she nodded at his question. "Squall's in your class! So you have someone to talk to that's so cool! I'm gonna go k! JAA!!!" he said not letting her get a word out as she walked away. "Well that's if Squall doesn't hate me." She muttered lightly under her breath the she made sure there was nothing wrong with her remembering what happened last time as she thought about that perverted statement.  
Seifer saw Mako and grinned to himself as he did so he walked up behind her and made pretend that he had bumped into her as a mistake. He grabbed the necklace by the chain that it was sticking out of her skirt pocket and hid the peace of jewelry into his own pocket. "I'm sorry your name is Makoto Kino right?" she nodded as she grabbed the things that had fallen. "Its ok, ya I'm Makoto Kino.and you are?" she stud up straight then bowed. "I'm Seifer." he didn't feel like giving her his last name. "Well I hope to see you around Makoto Kino." He smiled to himself as he walked past her, his fingers playing with the silver chain in his pocket. He then took his seat in the class.  
The rest of the class went like a normal class, The day passed at a fast pace to Mako's surprise. Till it was time for the last class which was of course fighting class. She had already gone to get her blade and was already ready to go. The class began "Students line up in order, Kino come here." The teacher called her as she walked over she saw Squall but when there eyes met he looked away and walked off."Squall." she whispered lightly.  
  
"Kino you will be fighting Seifer" He said grinning to himself walked off to judge the first matches. Once it was her turn she was excited her heart racing, Mako you can win you have to prove everyone wrong! She smiled and walked up as he announced there fight "He'll kill her!" she heard voices say. "What a joke!" people where talking everyone new something she didn't, Seifer was one of the strongest fighters at the school. "So I guess you're the one I have to fight Makoto Kino.you know I wont go easy on you." He said it only so she would hear.  
  
"Hey Squall whey's Mako-chan standing in the fighting box with Seifer?" Zell said after walking up to Squall with half a hotdog sticking out of his mouth. "She has to fight him." Squall said closing his eyes. "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zell screamed out dropping the hot dog. "Well just have to see if she can handle herself.." Squall said running his fingers lightly over the scar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. The Betrayal?

This is going to be, weird chapters so don't fully blame me if you don't understand gomen it will explain soon so don't kill me lol… ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6 The Betrayal?  
  
A clash of metal was heard. Seifer had made the first move clashing his gunblade against Mako's long blade.  
  
DON'T LEAVE! YOU CAN'T DIE!  
  
Mako dodged a attack from Seifer moving fast like lightning, her blade slamming down at full mite against his.  
  
MAKO-CHAN! MAKO-CHAN!  
  
Her emerald eyes where now glowing with the electricity that was sent by this voice she heard. She was thrown to the ground but managed to get away from Seifer's blade, which pierced the concrete under them, she rolled onto her side and got up gracefully  
  
You can't die! You always fight…why aren't you fighting now! Jupiter! Mako-chan!  
  
Her hands griped the blade's handle so tightly her knuckles became white as she rushed at Seifer once against she put all her weight swinging her blade and knocked Seifer's out of his hands sending it landing 10 or so feet away. He attempted to dash for it but Mako was faster she dropped to the ground and swung her right leg hitting the back of his feet sending him falling backwards. She jumped up swiftly and stud with her blade to his neck. Her breath was hard and fast.  
  
We will find you Jupiter and we will all be together once again…  
  
"1…2…3…4…5…6…" The count was going. "7…8..9…and 10! Kino is the Winner!" the room went silent no one said anything then whispers started as everyone stared at her.  
  
"Hooooooolllllllleeeeey shit…" Zell stud there with his jaw down blinking over and over,he then rubbed his eyes. "Squall she…she…" he blinked again "Beat Seifer…" Squall said coolly finishing Zells sentience and turned to leave. "Squall" Squall turned slightly felling Zell put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You Baka…"  
  
Zell started and frowned slightly. "Why are you acting like this you should be happy for Mako-chan…she would like you to be…" he said softly looking over at Mako whose back was to him then back to Squall. "She doesn't want anything to do with me ok…" Squall said coldly and shrugged off Zell's hand. And he once again started to walk away. "Talk to her…" Zell said after Squall but Squall did not turn around he just left.  
  
"Just admit it Squall-kun you have a crush on Mako-chan…" she said to himself.  
  
Zell soon walked off after when everyone started to clear away.  
  
"What took over me…" she whispers softly then she laughed it of lightly. "Ah don't scare Mako it was nothing…" she closed her eyes and thought about the voice's. "Oh well" she walked off passing people and rooms till she found hers once she was inside she plopped down on a chair to breath then after a couple of minute's or so she put her blade away running a slim finger over the mark of Jupiter. "There's something I should remember but I cant…" As she was finding herself lost in thought there was a knock at the door.  
  
(~*~Outside in the garden~*~)  
  
"Mako-chan…" Squall whispered softly to himself his eyes closed and he lay on a bench. "Damnit! What the hell am I to do…"  
  
Then stay away from me!  
  
He thought about how she screamed at him. "She fucking hates me…" he opened his eyes and sat up running his hand through his hair. Then he thought about what Zell said. "I should talk to her…" he looked over and saw a rosebush and grinned slightly and walked over and cut a rose from it and started to walk back "A Peace gift"  
  
(~*~ Back in Mako's room~*~)  
  
When Mako opened the door to her surprise it was Seifer, He was tall with what looked like dirty blond hair he to have a scar like Squall. He had on a long trench coat, she smiled and bowed politely. "Hello…may I help you? He nodded "Hi… Well I have something of yours." He said in a calm charming voice. "Oh really? Why don't you come in." she opened the door fully for him letting him in and closed the door but forgot to lock it.  
  
Seifer pulled the silver chain from his pants pocket and held it out so that the light in the room made the emerald stone shimmer. "This is yours right?" Seifer said turning slightly to at her as she nodded. "Ya that's mine how did you…? "You dropped it when I bumped into you." He said finishing her sentience as he got closer to her. Then took her hand and dropped the necklace into her hand and closed her fingers around the necklace. "Thank you…" she said slightly blushing at his closeness.  
  
Seifer could sense Squall coming closer, he waited till he knew he was close then Seifer grabbed Mako by the waist with one hand. A surprised gasp came from the confused blushing Mako as he pulled her to him bringing his free hand to her chin and tilted her face up to look at his and bent his head down, place his lips to hers.  
  
"Mako-chan did you know you left the door…" Squall stopped mid sentence when he saw the two kissing after a split second Seifer let go of Mako and grinned evilly at Squall and slowly walking past him and through the door.  
  
"Squall I…" Mako began as she looked at Squall whose eyes where now covered by his bangs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~**~**~*~*~*~  
  
Hee Hee cliffhanger meow ^. ^ Hope you don't get to mad * thinks * I think that's a cliffhanger. Well I would really like to know what people think so far * sob * it would mean a lot to me if you told me. Well Chapter 7 should be intrusting and I will try to explain the voice's in the next chapters ^. ~ other then that all let you figure out on your own! 


	7. Jupiter

This chapter is going to be hard to write * sob * and also Fanfiction.com was down * growls * well I hope you enjoy so far. Please Review this story this is a first time fanfic for me and I want to know how bad I'm doing lol well enjoy Chapter 7. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7 Jupiter  
  
In a dark room hidden deep in the school a computer was on. On the screen there was a picture of Mako. "Kino Makoto…Age 16…height 5'4…student number 137318… It's Her Haruka-san…" The blond girl with the long hair with a red bow in it and blue eyes looked over to a tall figure leaning against the wall starring at the picture on the screen. The door opened and Ami slipped into the room and nodded a welcome to the two others and looked at the screen as well. "Ami what's the report?" The tall figure, with boy cut short blond hair looked down at Ami. "It really is Mako-chan…" Ami said softly.  
  
"Where Here Mako-chan." The one named Haruka said softly as she closed her eyes and smiled slightly to herself.  
  
Mako stud in the room-facing Squall. "Squall I honestly didn't umm." She couldn't think she could tell he was upset but she didn't know if it was because of feelings or what. "Mako I came here to talk to you but I guess you don't need me around anymore." Squall said still not looking at her and still trying to keep from screaming at her.  
  
"So you like Seifer…"  
  
She noticed as he said this there was something else besides anger it was hurt in his voice. "Squall-kun" she said softly as she stepped closer to him. Squall's head snapped up at his name being used with Kun at the end. "Neh? What did you call me?" he looked at her almost a slight very small blush on his checks. "Squall-kun" she said and hugged him crying softly against his chest. "I didn't want a kiss from him…I wanted it from you…" she felt her face burn with embarrassment as she held on to the cloth of his shirt. To her surprise she could hear his heart beat faster.  
  
"Mako please don't lie to me," he said not able to hold her afraid he might like it.  
  
As he said this she pulled back tears filled her emerald eyes. "I understand if you don't believe me…but I mean it…" her eyes pleaded and her voice softened.  
  
Squall was so confused he didn't know what to do he wanted to just taste her lips and he loved the feeling of her body against his but yet he didn't know if he could trust this want. He slowly placed the rose on the desk near him not able to look at her in fear that she might see something in his eyes.  
  
There was a nock on the door and both of them froze after a minute Mako moved past Squall and to the door when she opened it there stud What looked like a guy, Tall just as tall as Squall with short blond hair and blue eyes. "Makoto" the person at the door said with what seemed like a deep voice. She nodded "Yes I'm Makoto but I'm in the middle of something so another time ok." Mako said as she started to close the door but the blond stopped Mako from closing it. "I have to talk NOW" Mako could see this person was serious and let This person in, Squall was already just leaning against a wall a little further from the two with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.  
  
"Have a seat." Mako watched as Haruka took the seat and sat there crossed legged.  
  
"Well I guess all have to introduce myself." Haruka said a little annoyed that she wouldn't be able to talk to Mako alone but she breathed out.  
  
"I'm Haruka…" Mako nodded trying to figure out if that was a boy's name or a girl's.  
  
"I'm a girl…" Haruka had a slight grin on her face as she saw Mako's eyes go wide.  
  
"Well I think you should sit down for what I'm about to say." Haruka looked over to the chair next to her and Mako sat in it and nodded ready to hear what this girl had to say.  
  
"This is very hard to believe I understand that you probable will not but try to understand" she looked over at Squall then back to Mako.  
  
"Thousands of years ago there was a kingdom on the moon as well as a queen and a princess this princess had 4 protectors Princess of Mars, Princess of Venus, Princess of Mercury and the Princess of Jupiter… they where also know as the Inner Sailor scouts. Each had powers from there own planets and would keep things at peace while they're where the other Sailor scouts one of Pluto, Neptune, Saturn, and Uranus. All had different jobs. The moon kingdom was destroyed and all the Sailor scouts where reborn on what is called Earth they all met again and did what was needed of them. What was called the last battle. In that battle all of the scouts where killed as well as the moon princess and her prince of earth. They where all reborn once again except The princess of Jupiter but after the Princess of the Moon begged Jupiter was to be reborn 100 years into the future but the thing the others did not know was that she was not to be born on the same planet." Haruka sighed before going off again. "Princess of Jupiter…Sailor Jupiter…she is you" Mako looked at her not understanding. "I don't understand." She said almost a whisper "Mako-chan you have to believe me." Haruka stud up,  
  
"The sign on your sword…isn't that Jupiter's sign…" Squall said his eyes hidden.  
  
Mako went to get her blade then came back with it. Haruka saw the sign and nodded. " Do you still have your necklace. "Yes…I do" she opened her hand and there the crystal lay in her hand. "That's your crystal…Jupiter's heart…all of your memories are locked away in that crystal.  
  
" I can't believe you," Mako said a little scared.  
  
"Then open the crystal" Haruka said softly and stepped away  
  
Squall looked over at Mako and uncrossed his arms.  
  
She looked at the crystal and she noticed there was a part on the side so she placed her nail in the part and tried to open it and it opened "I got it!" as she said this, a green light started to wrap around her. Her clothes faded away leaving her naked if not for what seemed like ribbon green lights. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail with green ribbon and roses on it and rose earrings appeared. And a long green gowned that had small straps with a rose on each one. Last was the sign of Jupiter that appeared on her forehead, When she opened her eyes she saw Haruka smiling at her and Squall with wide eyes.  
  
"You look even better then the last time I saw you in your dress Mako- chan" Haruka said looking at Mako's long hair. "Well Mako chan I better leave now but after the autumn ball I have to come back for you… we have to return to Crystal Tokyo." Haruka just walked to the door and left not letting Mako say anything or protest.  
  
Mako turned to look at Squall she was amused to see a slight blush on his face as he looked her over. "Squall-kun?"  
  
"Hai…" he answered a little late.  
She walked over to him and she started to cry. "I'm afraid…I don't even know who the hell I am… I…I…"  
  
Squall placed a finger to her lips. "Your Mako-chan. Your still you… even if now you have another title." He said trying to make her feel better totally putting everything aside. "Thank you Squall-kun…" her eyes glittered lightly and her pink lips went to a shy smile. " Do you still hate me?" Squall was a little surprised but he frowned and then smiled. " I never did hate you… I just hated what happened…" he said trying not to think of it. "Squall-kun please…that meant nothing…truly." She pushed some of his hair so she could see his eyes better. As she did so he softly took her hand and kissed the tip of her fingers then also her palm. He looked at her and Mako saw something in his eyes that she had never seen before. She felt needed and wanted under his gaze.  
  
His lips found her way to her checks, she smiled at how warm he was. He looked into her eyes he saw innocents such innocents. His lips brushed against hers but he stopped himself from taking her lips for himself.  
  
"Mako chan" I should go. She just stud there blushing lightly as she watched him move over to the door and as he opened it he stopped and turned slightly "Would you go with me to the Autumn ball?" he said a sweet smile on his face. "I would love to." She answered trying not to have he voice shake. "Then all see you tomorrow night!" he said and closed the door behind him. She walked over to the door and locked it leaning on it and suddenly she detransformed and was back to normal. "What just happed." She closed her eyes and was now left alone in the now dim room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I don't think theirs that many more chapters left * thinks * well it depends on what I come up with lol I'm probably the only one that thinks that one part was kawaii (Squall and Mako when Haruka left). ^.^' 


	8. Love

Kaze no koe wo kiita yume no tsuzuki wo shiritakute daremo oshiete wa kurenai mune ga akaku somatta.  
  
~*Translation*~  
  
(I heard the voice of the wind wanting to know the rest of the dream no one would tell me my breast is dyed red)  
  
Mako found herself lying on her bed she knew it was late but she could sleep.  
  
"Squall-kun" she softly said his name under her breath. She loved him but she didn't want him to think she was untrue.  
  
"I love you Squall-kun." she reached out to no one. Her own word surprised her but she knew it was true.  
  
"But if what Haruka-san said was true.then I have to leave you." she brang her arm down, over her eyes. "Damnit!" she sat up and swung her long slender legs over the side of the bed and let her feet touch the now cold floor.  
  
"There is no use. I have to talk to Squall before its to late." she got off the bed not even bothering to put on something over the light night gown as she left her room.  
  
"Where is his room?" she looked at all the numbers "that's not it" she kept going till she stopped at a door  
  
"Here!" she said a little louder then a whisper.  
  
She was about to knock till she remembered what time it was. First off there was no chance he would be awake second what if he doesn't really see her like that. But she found herself knocking anyway. For a while there was no answer but then she heard someone moving inside. She bit at her lower lip and grabbed the sides of her gown.  
  
There was no turning back she had to wait. She had to tell him. As she thought about what to say she found herself blushing, not noticing the door open.  
  
"Mako-chan?" Squall stud at the door shirtless and confused at Mako's presence. "Is there something wrong?" he looked worried because there must be a good resign for such a late night visit.  
  
"Well ummm I.I just.wanted to.talk." She tried to think but she didn't know what to say.  
  
Squall held the door open for her to come in. "Come in Mako-chan." she walked in as he said that and looked around. It was the first time she had been in his room and she could feel his present everywhere. She closed her eyes till she was jolted back by the sound of Squall's voice. "Now would you like to tell me what it is you came here for?" He said a little softer then normal. "I have to tell you something." she said to him as Squall sat down at the end of his bed.  
  
"Yes?" he patted the mattress for her to sit besides him. She did so. "Squall-kun.I have feelings for you I.like you more then a friend. you know." She stumbled over her own words but when she was about to start again Squall leaned over and kissed her softly. "I understand" he smiled softly and moved a hand to her check. "I am in love with you." she whispered and she closed her eyes as crystal tears rolled down her pale checks. He leaned closer and kissed her close eyes and with his tongue, tasted her tears.  
  
" I love you as well Mako-chan." his warm soft breath warmed her check as she lifted her lips to met his again.  
  
"Squall-kun." she opened her eyes. Squall almost gasped at how much love where in her eyes.such sad eyes showed him love."Hai?" he almost didn't even let the word escape his lips.  
  
"Kimi dake ni wa wakatte ite hoshii kaeranakereba ikenai koto wo." she whisped holding back the fresh tears.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "No.I won't let you go." He whispered into her hair. "This will be the last time I'll be able to be with you.tomorrow I have to go back to my past.I'm sorry Squall-kun."  
  
Squall pushed her so she would be lying down on the bed with him on top of her. "How can you give up just like that?" His eyes showed such sadness, hurt, anger, and so many other emotions. She lifted her hand to his check. "Squall-kun. I want to remember this night forever and you as well. forever please." Her eyes pleaded with him, He knew what she was asking for and he decided to grant it to her.  
  
He placed a soft kiss on her lips, pasting them so his tongue would be able to have entrance. He groaned softly as how sweet her mouth tasted and took her lips greedily. Mako twined her arms around his bare neck loosely.  
  
As he was kissing her his fingers played with the ribbon that tied the front pulling it loose so that her breast where now exposed. He broke the kiss and kissed along her lower jaw then down her neck. Mako closed her eyes and softly ran her fingers through his soft brown hair.  
  
Mako spent the night sharing his bed and there they made love.  
  
Early the next morning Mako left Spualls room kissing him lighlty and dressed in a boys loose uniform, She could not be seen in her nightgown. She walked off to the direction of her room holding the gown to her chest. On the way she saw the girls that had assaulted her before and gave them a death glare leaving the girls in shock, she made it to her room to get ready for the autumn ball.  
  
Authors note:  
  
First off the next chapter, chapter 9 is the last chapter ^.^ and I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter  
  
b2nd/b Mako is bment/b to be out of character this is her reborn in another world another time around others she's not going to be the same but little hints are starting that she is acting as her original self.  
  
b3rd/boriganaly I was going to make this chapter Lemon/hentai but I think it is easier if the readers come up with it better ^.^  
  
well I hope you enjoy the hole thing and PLEASE review!!!! 


End file.
